darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trouble in the Talent Show!
The sixth episode of Total Pokemon Island. After one competitor is eliminated unexpectedly, her teammates are out for revenge. One Pokemon sympathizes with another and offers a spot in their alliance, but they are unsure at first of how the leader will take the news. When Mew and Mewtwo announce the challenge as a talent show, competitors are quick to come up with plans, but two competitors shine brightly above all the rest. In the end, one camper is manipulated into hurting someone they care about, causing their elimination, but will the manipulation have an effect on the one who caused it? Plot The campers are suddenly woken up from their sleep by Mew's voice coming from over the intercoms, announcing that it is time to wake up. Kabutops knocks down the cabin door and shouts at Mew for waking him up from his sleep, though Banette points out that at least Kabutops CAN sleep, since Banette himself has insomnia and has been playing Pokemon Platinum on his Nintendo DSi all night. Kabutops shouts at Mew again, but Scizor shouts back at him that he's making it worse. The two go out to meet each other and argue/fight, but Venonat suddenly shouts that this is tearing them all apart. Surprisingly for everyone, especially Venonat herself, everyone stops arguing. Everyone eats breakfast groggily (except Banette) before Mew explains the challenge, with Hitmonlee falling asleep in his cereal and having to be awoken by Mewtwo. Mew explains that he woke them up early to give them time to prepare for their challenge, which is a talent show! Unfortunately, the campers are not as enthusiastic about this as Mew is, with Bronzong flat-out refusing to participate until Mew tells him that everyone must participate. Ninetales is confident that her team can win this time, but Bellsprout is worried because he has no talent other than tap-dancing, which he thinks no one will want to see. Mew tells the competitors to meet him and Mewtwo at the campgrounds at 3, and good luck because Mewtwo is a harsh judge. The campers begin preparing for the challenge. Banette and Kabutops discuss their plans; Kabutops only cares about beating Scizor, while Banette just says he has a plan with Cacturne. Weavile accounts for everyone in her alliance; she knows Charmeleon is working with Ninetales on a fire-based act, while she is ice sculpting. Rhydon decides he will rap or beat-box, but Hitmonlee can't think of a talent as he contemplates sadly. Weavile is not discouraged, however, and believes that this time the Groudons might be able to win a challenge. Oddish helps raise Bellsprout's confidence by saying they can tap-dance together. Lopunny and Kadabra discuss a plan, but what they will be doing is not revealed. Mismagius and Gardevoir also sit down and talk about what they plan on doing. Gardevoir tells her she is planning on dancing, while Mismagius says she is thinking of doing a magic show with Lileep. Mismagius wonders why Gardevoir isn't hanging out with her usual friends, but Gardevoir explains that they all decided to prepare on their own. She notices that Mismagius seems unhappy and asks what's wrong. Mismagius explains that she just sees how many friends Gardevoir has and how she really doesn't have any of her own; while Lileep is nice, they only decided to work together because Lileep didn't have any other talents. Gardevoir pauses and tells Mismagius that Cacturne, Banette, and Kabutops are not just her friends, but also her alliance. Mismagius seems shocked, but Gardevoir explains that they are not sabotaging or trying to eliminate people, but just trying to get farther in the game together. She then offers Mismagius a spot in the alliance. Mismagius again seems shocked, but Gardevoir says Mismagius seems lonely, but she's pretty cool and smart and would be a great member. Mismagius seems to like the idea but is worried that the others won't want her in the alliance, but Gardevoir points out that Banette has already approved. Mismagius says she knows he likes her, she just has to work out how she feels about him. She agrees to join if Cacturne will let her, but Gardevoir assures her that she believes Cacturne will have no problem with that. In the confessional, Gardevoir admits she may have been a bit impulsive to allow Mismagius into the alliance, but she thinks Mismagius is a good Pokemon and would be a great new member. The campers meet back up in the center of the island, where Mew and Mewtwo are waiting at a judges' table looking at the stage that has been set up. The competitors admire the stage as Mew calls up the first performer, Kabutops. Kabutops grins confidently and grabs a log, which he begins to slice away at. After a few minutes, he has carved a wooden statue of Scizor holding a sign that says "I am a bitch." The hosts like the sculpture, but Scizor vows to get revenge as she is called up next. She places a giant rock on the stage and begins punching it into the shape of Kabutops holding a sign that says "I am a dumbass." The hosts also appreciate her talent. Scizor is followed by Charmeleon and Ninetales who juggle flaming batons, Pidgeotto who creates small tornadoes with her wings, and Venonat who attempts a dance but ends up falling after she gets too dizzy. The hosts let Gliscor and Zubat up next, who do some cool acrobatics until Zubat, the resident "pain magnet," crashes into a stage light. He is fine except for missing a back tooth, but he is tired of this happening to him. After that fiasco, Wooper does a balancing act on a ball, Mawile juggles, and Clefairy does ballet, none of which impress the hosts. Dragonite performs next, using his strength to pick up a boulder. Lileep is impressed but Rhydon is not until he picks up the stage, which even impresses Mew and Mewtwo. He then uproots two trees and carries them in his hands, but as he is walking he slips on a ball Wooper left on the ground, causing him to let go of the trees, which crash into Mew and Mewtwo's table as the two hosts just barely manage to dodge in time. Mew, not happy, disqualifies Dragonite. The next few Killer Kyogres all have mediocre performances as well. Lileep faints during the magic show when Mismagius offers to saw her in half, and Gengar tries spinning plates on his hands but drops them as he laughs at Kabutops and Scizor's sculptures. The Groudons fare better, with Swinub burping the alphabet, Weavile carving an ice sculpture, and Rhydon beatboxing. As Houndoom and Shinx perform a routine involving jumping through burning hoops, Hitmonlee panics backstage since he hasn't been able to think of a talent yet. He comes up with an idea as Houndoom sets the stage curtains on fire and begins to get to work. Cacturne and Banette perform next, doing a ventriloquist comedy routine. Mewtwo immediately declares the act boring due to his hatred of Banette, despite Mew being somewhat interested. He keeps interrupting the routine by shouting "BORING" until Banette drops the routine and begins arguing with him. The two end up getting into a fight, so Mew declares an intermission while Cacturne and Dragonite try to separate them. Pidgeotto admits she feels a bit bad for Banette because Mewtwo keeps screwing him over and decides she still won't vote him out. Lapras goes next, singing Perish Song, but the hosts are freaked out and make her stop early. Gardevoir does the dance she had mentioned to Mismagius, and Banette notes that Cacturne can't take his eyes off her. Cacturne tells him to go ogle Mismagius, which Banette loudly objects to. Mew resists the urge to give Gardevoir the victory because she was gorgeous and calls Hitmonlee on the stage. He comes out wearing a collared shirt, a pair of boxers, and sunglasses and plays "Old Time Rock and Roll" by Bob Seger, which he begins singing and dancing to. Mewtwo destroys the record player, upset at Hitmonlee for creating the dance scene from Risky Business and ruining a good song, and Mew tells the contestants to point and laugh at Hitmonlee. He leaves the stage sadly. Bronzong goes next. His talent is spinning around in a circle. When Mew objects, Bronzong responds sarcastically, making Mew glare at him. He calls Lopunny and Kadabra up next, who will be performing a magic show as Mismagius did; Mismagius is irritated that he mentions that she didn't complete her show, as it wasn't her fault. Kadabra pulls Lopunny out of a hat, warming up the audience before asking Mew to pick a card and remember it. After tossing the deck into the air he picks a card and asks Mew if it was his card, to which Mew responds no. However, Kadabra flips the card once and it is now the card Mew picked. He proceeds to do many more interesting tricks such as saw Lopunny in half, conjure up Zubat from nowhere, and several others. Everyone, even the Kyogres, is impressed with their act. Bellsprout and Oddish are called up last to do their tap-dance. The two seem to have a lot of fun, and Mismagius comments on their energy. The hosts agree that while Bellsprout and Oddish did an amazing job, earning second place, the clear winners were Kadabra and Lopunny, meaning that the Great Groudons won a challenge for the first time ever. Mawile and Clefairy hug and the rest of the Groudons celebrate finally having a victory, while Mew tells the Killer Kyogres to prepare for their elimination later that night. After the challenge, Lopunny and Kadabra meet, with Lopunny being extremely excited over their victory. However, Kadabra reminds her they have work to do: they must try to eliminate Gliscor so that Weavile's alliance does not gain another member after the merge. When Lopunny questions how they would use this, Kadabra tells her to think of something using her "feminine wiles." Banette, Gardevoir, and Kabutops all discuss who they'll eliminate that night, with Gardevoir suggesting Dragonite due to his mishap and Kabutops suggesting Zubat because of his bad challenge record. Gardevoir questions if one of them might go home, but Banette defends Cacturne, saying he would never let that happen. He reminds his team that there will be an alliance meeting after the challenge, and Gardevoir decides that would be a good time to bring Mismagius. Lopunny finds Gliscor flying alone and goes up to greet him. After he compliments her performance during the talent show, Lopunny begins flirting with him, much to Gliscor's confusion. Meanwhile, Kadabra sees Pidgeotto alone by the lake, apparently there to get her thoughts straight. He offers to take a walk and talk about what's bothering her. Gliscor continues trying to resist Lopunny, who says she's had a crush on him but been unable to bring it up because she was scared. When he objects, saying he's with Pidgeotto, she asks if it's official, which he cannot respond to. Kadabra, meanwhile, begins feeling guilt as he talks with Pidgeotto, who isn't sure if Gliscor likes her back, and realizes that he can't go through with his plan to eliminate Gliscor as he is feeling a rare moment of sympathy for Pidgeotto and doesn't want to see her get her heart broken and vows to tell Lopunny to call it off as soon as possible. Just as Kadabra tries reassuring Pidgeotto that he believes things will work out with Gliscor, the two emerge from the woods to see Gliscor kissing Lopunny. Gliscor looks up and sees Pidgeotto, realizing his mistake, but she has flown away crying before he can do anything about it. At the elimination ceremony, everyone is upset at Gliscor; they all knew Lopunny liked to flirt, but Gliscor had Pidgeotto to think about, and even if they weren't officially together, it was a hollow excuse and everyone knew he broke her heart. Mew begins distributing Pokeblocks, first to Oddish, then to Bellsprout, Gardevoir, Shinx, Gengar, Houndoom, Cacturne, Banette, Pidgeotto, Kabutops, Lapras, Venonat, and finally, Zubat. This leaves Dragonite and Gliscor in the bottom two. Mew draws out the tension, saying they both really messed things up. Lapras and Houndoom seem to have strong opinions about who they voted for, while Cacturne says it's too bad they're losing such a strong competitor. Mew finally hands out the last Pokeblock to...Dragonite. Mew says that while it is normally a close vote, everyone except Gliscor and one other person voted for him. When he looks around to figure out who else supported him, he realizes it was Pidgeotto, who admits that she couldn't vote for him to an incredulous Mismagius. In his last confessional, Gliscor admits he knows he screwed up and wishes his time on the show didn't have to end that way. He says that of all the Pokemon on the show, he wants Pidgeotto to win--NOT Lopunny. He apologizes for being such a big jerk and leaves, saying "It's not like anyone wants to hear what I have to say..." After the ceremony, Lopunny celebrates her success, but Kadabra is not as happy, telling her he wanted her to eliminate Gliscor, not shatter Pidgeotto's heart. Lopunny defends her actions, saying she did what she had to do, but Kadabra says it's going to be a lot harder for him to protect her from then on because a lot of Pokemon hates her now. However, he admits in a confessional that he really does feel bad for what happened to Pidgeotto and can't look at Lopunny the same way after this. Scizor proves Kadabra's point in the following confessional, saying she thinks Lopunny should go home, because it takes two to have an affair. Mismagius and Gardevoir wait together as Lapras comes back outside after consoling a crying Pidgeotto. Mismagius admits she'd be pissed if Banette did that, to which Gardevoir triumphantly responds that this means Mismagius does like him. The two worry that if Pidgeotto doesn't recover soon, her heartbreak could affect her performance and get her voted out. Mismagius and Gardevoir offer Lapras a chance to get snacks with them, but she declines in favor of staying with Pidgeotto. Mismagius admits that she thinks Lapras is a very kind Pokemon and hopes that Cacturne's alliance will be the same way. Gardevoir brings Mismagius to the group, responding that she'd like to have her join the alliance. Cacturne seems to consider it a good idea, but lets the group take it to a vote; all three of the guys agree that adding Mismagius would be a good idea. She asks what they're doing at the meeting, but he responds that most of the time they don't really do anything other than just hang out together. Gardevoir suggests that maybe Lopunny intentionally tried to get Gliscor eliminated, and Kabutops suggests targeting her, but Cacturne says they shouldn't stoop to her level, and she'll probably be gone soon anyway. He once again promises his team to take them all to the merge. Cast Great Groudons * Bronzong * Charmeleon * Clefairy * Hitmonlee * Kadabra * Lopunny * Mawile * Ninetales * Rhydon * Scizor * Swinub * Weavile * Wooper Killer Kyogres * Banette * Bellsprout * Cacturne * Dragonite * Gardevoir * Gengar * Gliscor (eliminated) * Houndoom * Kabutops * Lapras * Lileep * Mismagius * Oddish * Pidgeotto * Shinx * Venonat * Zubat Hosts * Mew * Mewtwo Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokemon Series